Need You Now
by Tarantula Nebula
Summary: Merder. Meredith and Derek are getting used to being newly married. PURE SMUT. NO FLAMES, PLEASE. ONESHOT


**Yo. Extreme smut. Not for the weak of heart (; read and review please, and don't bother leave flames. **

**Enjoy.**

I sat on the couch, my feet propped up on the coffee table, my head rested on the back of the couch. I let out a loud sigh. Once again I was waiting for Derek to arrive home from work. I hated how he never got a day off. Yes, he's head surgeon, but he should at least get some time off. As I let my thoughts wander, I heard the kitchen door open. My lips curled into a small smile as I headed into the kitchen.

"Hey.." I said, sliding my fingers through my brunette locks.

"Hi." He smiled, grabbing a handful of paper towels, dabbing the raindrops from his face. "What's for dinner?" I sighed as he pulled off his coat, hanging it on the chair.

"Cold mac and cheese."

"Babe, I'm sorry." I shrugged and rolled my eyes. He sighed.

"You know I'd come home early if I could.."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He bit his lip and slid over to me, pulling me gently into a tight embrace. I buried my head in his chest.

"This is why I hate being on vacation. I miss you too much."

"Well, I'm home now. That's all that counts." He looked down at me with a smile, his eyes shooting to my lips. Our lips ghosted over each others, before finally meeting in a sensual kiss. He very gently slid his tongue along my bottom lip as I parted my lips, allowing him entrance, his tongue exploring my warm cavity. I melted into the kiss, my hands tangling in his black locks. I pulled away, slowly opening my eyes with a loving smile. Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment. All I needed now was him.

He smirked, swooping his arms beneath me, swiping me up bridal style. I squealed and smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me one softly last time before carrying me up the stairs, into our bedroom. Being in his arms was an amazing feeling. It felt like a dream.

He lied me softly on our bed, his body ending up atop mine. He smiled and leaned down, leaving soft kisses on my forehead, cheeks, and nose. And soon, my lips.

I ran my hands easily down his chest, as his hands grazed my pink cheeks. Our tongues collided, while his hands moved down lower to my breasts, and soon, my hips. He pulled away for a brief moment, quickly sliding his scrub shirt over his head, leaving his hair disheveled. I grinned before his lips clashed with mine again, before slowing grazing their way down the soft skin of my neck. He gently bit at the sensitive skin. I moaned softly, as he pulled away, tugging at the hem of my tank top. He pulled it off, and came closer to my breasts, fondling them and burying his face between them, giving them soft, sensual kisses. I arched my back to the feeling of his lips.

He pulled away with a loving smile and pecked me on the lips. He grabbed the bottom of my pajama pants, and slid them off softly and slowly, my panties following along. I sighed and closed my eyes, as he spread my legs, his touch gentle and soft. I let out a breath as he slipped two fingers in my wetness, curling them ever so gently, grazing my g-spot. Every time he grazed it, it left me nearly breathless.

Right before I hit my peak, he pulled his fingers out, with a soft smile, and stood. He slid down his pants and boxers, both in a simple movement, and climbed back on top of me, lust and love shone in his eyes. He slid in to me quickly. I arched my back, letting out a pleasurable cry.

"Derek.." He slid in and out, his thrusts even and deep. He held my hands above my head, as our lips interlaced together, in sloppy kiss.

"Faster... Derek..." He let my hands go, and grabbed my hips, pushing himself further into me, picking up the pace. His mouth met mine again, as my hands tangled in his sweaty hair, pulling gently. My hands lingered down his neck, to his back, my nails leaving bright red marks.

"Derek.. I.." Before I could manage out the rest of my sentence, my back arched roughly, as I let out a loud moan. My orgasm overtook me, shaking my body, the pleasure completely mind numbing. My walls clenched tightly around him, only soon throwing him over the edge. He threw his head back, my name on his lips, as he spilled himself into me. I groaned loudly.

We both came down from our high at the same time, our breathing shallow and our foreheads dripping with sweat. I let my head hit the pillow as he pulled out. He turned to me with a smile and kissed my lips, pulling me to his chest. I could smell his cologne as I buried my face into his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too..." I mumbled as I drifted off to a deep sleep.


End file.
